


the return

by Rangerfan58



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the return

_What you recognize I don't own. It's been 315 years since the events in Home Soil, Data did die in Nemesis but was brought back through B4 allowing himself being studied (he was NOT taken apart at any time but he did have periods of being unconscious for several weeks while his positronic brain was studied and specific parts about him were also studied that would have been uncomfortable conscious. Data's personality and memory had also been saved by himself shortly before he had gone over to the Nemesis on the emergency teleport where it had been discovered six months after things had settled down) about ten years later and was given back his rank as soon as he was declared fit for duty. B4 is a civilian who stays on the Enterprise as a teacher after getting his degree within two years (he studied in between helping bring his brother back). Data has been Captain of the USS Enterprise for 110 years having requested that he not be promoted until after a certain event had passed at the very least (he was unaware of the petition that Jean-Luc Picard made to Starfleet command that once he gained Captaincy of the Enterprise that Data never be promoted or transferred to another ship except temporarily in extreme circumstances for the simple reason that Data was a part of the ship in a way that he was unaware of and that request was granted)_

"Sir we've arrived at Velara III"

"Excellent standard orbit"

"Standard orbit aye sir"

"Sir...what exactly are we doing here?"

"Keeping a promise Commander, a very, very old promise"

"Um...no offense sir but what promise and just how old could this promise be to be considered extremely old?"

"It has been exactly 315 years 8 months 15 days 12 hours and 30 minutes since I have last been to Velara III to speak with a life form that thought humans too primitive at the time that we first discovered said life, they said to come back after 300 years and they will determine then if we could talk. I am hoping that this time things go better for everyone and that we prove not to be too primitive to live alongside them"

"Um...sir, you said you've been here before?"

"Yes, I have indeed been here before though it has been the time I already stated since I last came to this planet"

"But sir that's impossible nobody can live...wait a minute, no never mind  _you_  could indeed have been here 315 years ago, I just remembered a very critical piece of information I was given about my commanding officer that I have to know as second-in-command of this vessel"

"Indeed, now then can we beam down to where a building is?"

"Yes sir, we have found an old abandoned building"

"Beam us down to those coordinates, I will be coming with you"

Once down on the surface the away team could tell that the building hadn't been in use for a long while and then they discovered the laser drill that Data had destroyed when the life form had tried to kill him with said laser drill

"Whoa, what did that damage?"

"I destroyed the laser drill when it attempted to kill me"

"Sir?..."

"I will explain things once we are back on the ship, for now please follow me"

They go to an area of water and then stay back per their orders while they think their Captain is acting weird by going straight to the waters edge and speaking out loud to the water

"This is Captain Data of the  _USS Enterprise_ , we have come back after 315 years to see if we can have talks with one another peacefully"

"We talk...decide over time if live together, if no longer too primitive"

"I understand, I hope we have come far enough for us to live together, I am sorry it took longer than we thought to keep the promise of coming back in 300 years to try and see if we could work together, I remember your words and my crew and I did our best to prepare humanity for this day"

"We remember you, not understand how alive"

"I am an android, I have the potential to live forever"

It took the away team by shock at Data's admission and the life form was also taken by surprise, but that was the first contact in a series by the Enterprise that started the process towards cohabitation. It would take another 15 years but eventually there was a colony on Velara III, one that would last for almost 80 years before the planet suddenly became too unstable for any life after a series of major sun activity which affected the gravity field which thus caused earthquakes, Data would once more be the one there for the planet's new beginning on another home world, though he was not in charge of the Enterprise at the time due to the fact that between serious battle damage from the Borg and the regular Captain of the ship that he was in command currently in a medical coma (the first officer was just a tad too young to be left in charge of the ship without an actual Captain for too long a period) he was needed on the ship that helped with the evacuation. And by that time Data had made it mandatory that all crew members that worked with him either on a temporary basis or because they were stationed with him knew he was an android just in case they needed to deal with a situation regarding him and his abilities as said android or if something happened to  _him_  that required specific knowledge about how to bring him about


End file.
